


No Kissing and Telling...

by AmdelMari



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmdelMari/pseuds/AmdelMari
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan finds herself in a rather...tight situation.  She has information someone wants quite badly...how much will it take until she breaks under pressure?





	No Kissing and Telling...

**Author's Note:**

> There IS Consent to the happenings here, just in case anyone worries over that. I don't want to give TOO much away, but just keep that in mind until the end. If you aren't comfortable with that, then please do not read. That's all I can really say without giving EVERYTHING away.
> 
> Also, this is just a random oneshot. Sometimes you just gotta wright a PwP!! (*whisper* it's good for the soul sometimes...)

**" _I wanna kiss and tell ya_**   
** _All the things I felt when_**   
** _You were mine..."_**

** _Kiss & Tell - Mokita_ **

This—this was _not_ what Evelyn had expected. This was not a mission she’d anticipated ending like _this_. She’d been entrusted with sensitive information that simply _couldn’t_ fall into a certain set of hands. With the information she held, he could plan accordingly to exploit the details of all of her comrades well-laid plans. Unfortunately for the Inquisitor…she had underestimated her opponent. A very, _very_ stupid thing to do. This man was hardly a pushover. He was larger, stronger, and damned _faster_ than she was. She had _not_ taken _that_ into account. To say she’d been blindsided was a blasted understatement. 

She shivered as the damp air swept into the room. Her wrists were tightly secured above her head, holding her up upon her knees. Another sigh escaped her as she tested her binding for what was probably the hundredth time since she’d found herself in such a state. The blindfold over her eyes was very well thought out. She had _no fucking clue_ where he’d taken her. Which was probably his plan all along. She heard the creaking groan of wood underfoot as he moved closer to her from wherever he’d gone to since his last round of questions.

“Are you ready to talk, Inquisitor?”

Evelyn shook her head, “no. Never.”

He tsked loudly, coming to stand behind her. Her breath hitched as he fell silent. She swallowed thickly, waiting for his next move. She rolled her right ankle experimentally. It was also still confined in a binding as well. However, from her earlier findings, it was a bit looser. Just meant to keep her from standing up and pulling her legs up and around to try and use her feet to work herself free of her wrist bindings. A bare hand settled upon her thigh, just above her right knee. She tensed and bit down on the inside of her cheeks. Then there was the last little key detail…

She was as naked as the day the Maker made her.

His hand slid slowly up her thigh. Her breathing came faster. His lips pressed to the shell of her ear, “are you certain you’re not willing to _talk_, Inquisitor?”

“Y—your methods of interrogation are _hardly_ difficult to withstand,” that was a bluff. It was a horrid bluff. And he knew it.

He chuckled softly into her ear making her body shudder involuntarily, “is that so? So then why are you already so _wet, _Inquisitor?”

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.

Evelyn cleared her throat, “you, ser, are being rather crass, aren’t you?”

“As if you mind it,” he grumbled before his hand slid over her hip toward where she was, indeed, craving to be touched. 

“Whatever you _think_ it is that I know, you’re quite mistaken.”

He paused in his motions, “you can’t believe I’d fall for _that_, do you?”

No, but it was worth a shot. Evelyn stuck her nose up, “believe whatever you like, ser.”

His hand withdrew completely as did he. She felt her heartrate increase. Shit. She didn’t just piss him off, did she? That was never a good course of action. She shifted on her knees and strained to hear anything. All she could make out of the quiet room was the wind outside, rain pattering on the roof, and the sound of something sliding over wood. Wait. What the hell was _that_? Was he moving something?

“Wha—ah!” She cried out in shock as a hot, slick tongue slid along her exposed folds. She gasped and jerked violently as that same tongue swirled around her swollen clit. She moaned loudly and rolled her hips, trying to seek out more of _that_. A chuckle came from between her thighs as his mouth did such sinful things to her naked cunt. “_Oh_…”

He lapped at her slowly, languidly. He was unhurried in his movements. She could feel her eyes rolling back as he added two fingers deep into her. She rocked shamelessly. Those fingers rutted her as the man’s tongue made her sing in pleasure. She was _so close_. Oh, just a little bit more and—he completely withdrew once more. She screamed in rage at the loss. She was _right fucking there! _

“How many times will you do that?!” She snarled, angrily into the room. 

“However many times it takes you to tell me what I want to know.”

“You…you…” She growled, panting with denied want. She would _not_ beg. She could _not_ give in. Not even for the best orgasm of her life. Evelyn regained her breathing and cleared her throat, “I told you. I don’t know what you seem to think I have to tell you.”

“I can tell you’re lying, Inquisitor.”

She almost blurted out, ‘_no you don’t,’ _petulantly but caught herself. That would merely prove him right. Instead, she snorted. It was safer that way. The next breeze that leaked through wherever the hell it was coming in from made her shiver violently. Several minutes dragged by. She began to try her bounds once more. It may have been futile, but sitting there naked and wanting wasn’t exactly much better. If only she could get a wrist loose. Then this whole game would turn quickly. She’d have a lot more in her favor. She felt a slip of the rope and quickly swallowed her sound of victory. It was quite short-lived, however as she felt the binding slip into a secondary knot that was tighter now because of her movement. She swore colorfully aloud, earning her a snort from farther across the room.

“What? Did you think I’d make it that easy?”

“Damnit!” She seethed, “just let me go already!”

“You and I both know I can’t do that.”

“Oh no?”

“Inquisitor,” he sighed, “don’t insult my intelligence. I wouldn’t dream of doing so to you.”

“Apparently you’d dream of doing quite a lot else, however…” she mumbled.

“All you need do is tell me what I wish to know.”

“So you’ve said,” there was a beat of silence before she felt the flooring shift underneath her knees. He was before her once more. His hands on her body and she bit her bottom lip. “You play quite dirty, ser.”

His mouth silenced her with a searing kiss. She moaned into his mouth as her tongue battled his. His hands palmed her breasts and rolled her nipples. She arched into his touch with a long, drawn out sigh. His teeth nipped her jaw, collarbone, and his tongue dipped into the hollow of her throat. Her head drooped back so that he had better access. His mouth then found her breasts. Maker, with as hot and heavy as she felt right now, she could probably come just from his mouth on her nipples. While he suckled and nibbled at her breasts, he pressed two fingers back inside her. She choked on a moan as she pushed herself as much into his hand as she possibly could. He obliged her for a bit. Then he pulled away again. She whined, trying to follow him with her hips.

_“Please!”_

“You know what the cost is, Inquisitor. You want to come?”

She nodded desperately, “yes!”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Maker, _yes!”_

“Then tell what I wish to know.”

“_Fuck!” _She spat, hanging her head forward. “I…I _can’t_!”

“Oh, you _can_. You really, _really_ can.”

“Do you have _any_ idea how dead I’ll be if I spill the beans?!”

“Do you want to die of sexual torture, instead?”

Evelyn pouted. The gears in her head turning. She tilted her head to the side, “do _you_? Aren’t you also denying _yourself_, ser?” Ha! Turnabout! 

“Do you believe I wouldn’t take myself in hand? I have a _very_ delicious view before me. It would be nothing to seek my own end that way.”

…well…shit. So much for that. She drummed her fingers on the rope holding her aloft. He laughed. That damned bastard _laughed_. She would have glared at him were she not blindfolded.

“You’re trying so hard to find a way out of this. I promise you, Inquisitor, I’ve made _quite_ sure there isn’t one. You either divulge the information, or I’ll continue to work you up to the edge and then simply walk away…”

“You are being rather cruel, you know?”

“Cruel? Hm, I would rather call it resourceful. I know your weaknesses, after all.”

“Well, at least you’re using _these_ one and not the _other_ weaknesses…”

Now he sounded offended, “I’m not a monster, Inquisitor.”

Oops. “All I am saying is…Maker, what the hell _am_ I saying?”

“You were about to tell me what the plans were.”

“Ha! Nice try, ser.”

His hands were on her again, his breath on her face as he leaned up to her ear, “no…_this_ is the nice try.”

She moaned, agreeing. Damnit he was _good_ with his hands. She pushed forward, feeling her breasts pushed against his firm chest. He cupped her ass and then squeezed. She yelped and then purred. His mouth began to trail hot kisses around her body, teasing. Ever teasing. She wracked her brain for every single reason she could find to keep her mouth shut. With every nip of his teeth, every swipe of his tongue…she was finding less and less reasons not to talk. She bit the inside of her cheek. He slid around behind her. She felt a tremor of excitement wash over as he lifted her hips. He ran the head of his cock along her seam. She bucked her hips back to try and take him in. He pulled away with another tsking sound. Evelyn growled.

“Oh come on!”

“Tell me what I want, Inquisitor…and I’ll give you what _you_ want…” He purred into her ear.

Once again, he just barely parted her with the very tip of his cock. She whimpered loudly and pathetically. He dipped a little further into her before withdrawing. That was it. The last reason she could think of to hold back fizzled away.

“Oh fuck it all!” She groused, “we’re bringing your siblings from South Reach up to Skyhold for your thirty-first birthday. Cass, herself, swore me to secrecy and told me that I needed to keep you busy the day before. Josie has the cook and kitchen staff making all of your favorites while Leliana has sent out to Val Royeaux for a new set of armor to be crafted and sent to you with the _Lion of Ferelden_ sigil upon them…”

She shivered at the husky chuckle in her ear, “see? Now was that so hard?”

“Oh shut up and fuck me already, _Commander_.”

“As you wish, _Inquisitor_…” He snapped his hips up into her, embedding himself fully within her. She screamed and threw her head back. The back of her head hit his shoulder. He groaned loudly as he withdrew nearly completely before thrusting forward to the hilt once more. Evelyn sobbed in pleasure as he began to rut her hard and fast. She grasped the rope with both hands for a support as she cried and screamed out her ecstasy. The growling grunt and husky drawls of, _‘that’s my girl,_’ filled her ears and made her all the more aroused. He wrapped his left arm around her waist to support her while he fucked her. His right hand buried against her curls and her clit. She saw stars. Her back bowed as she felt her orgasm explode within her. After being kept so close to the edge for _fucking hours_, she could scarcely breathe through the force of her climax. 

“_Shit…Evie!”_ He cried before his thrusting hips broke rhythm. His hot seed filled her as he slowed his hips motions while he emptied himself. He buried his face into her bare back, muffling a few choice curses as he buried himself completely within her and stilled. Evelyn felt her body slack. The ropes hurt a bit with her full weight on her wrists. He moved around behind her for a few seconds before he tugged violently at something. The hissing of rope sliding through metal came just as her wrists fell slack. The rope fell to pool on the floor. She leaned heavily back on his chest, still filled with his cock. His hands moved to release her wrists then her ankles. Once free, she quickly spun around and knocked him back. A short cry of surprise was all that he managed before she took his still hard cock in hand and guided him back into her body. 

“Evie…” He moaned. She slammed down onto his shaft and hollered. She lifted up and dropped up and down, up and down as she ground her clit at the base of his cock. 

“You _owe_ me this, Cullen,” she purred as she rode him hard and fast until she screamed her second release out. Cullen ran his hands over her naked flesh up until he undid the knot at the back of her head. Her blindfold fell away and she blinked at the candlelight surrounding them. The sight of her commander sprawled beneath her, completely nude and glistening with sweat was a lovely one indeed. His chest heaving from their exertions. He grinned sheepishly up at her.

“Forgive me…?”

She rose a brow at that, “forgive you? For tying me up? For denying me release?”

“All of the above?”

“Mm,” Evelyn bent so they were nose to nose. “How many times did you tease me to leave me wanting?”

His eyes darkened with that promise she knew he’d deliver on, “I’d say perhaps ten?”

“Ten times? My, my…I’ve only gotten _two_ orgasms since…”

Cullen’s scarred lip pulled up with that sensual smirk she loved so much, “well then…I had best get to work no? Eight more times. The night is still young, after all, _Inquisitor.”_

“Why yes, yes it is, _Commander_…”

Evelyn giggled as he flipped them and set to work on fulfilling his task for the evening. Yes, she was definitely going to be in trouble from the Seeker. But, honestly, _who_ could possibly withstand her Commander when he wanted to know something? Especially something from _her? _She had to admit though…if _this_ is what came from trying to keep certain details from him…she may have to test him like this again. 

* * *

** **

**Author's Note:**

> See? She KNEW who it was all along. It was her lover and she knew quite well what she was involved in.


End file.
